


scenes from the life of a double monster

by tasteslikemiso



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikemiso/pseuds/tasteslikemiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji just keeps on smiling, and Ichigo is unamused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	scenes from the life of a double monster

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://crimson-fade.livejournal.com/profile)[**crimson_fade**](http://crimson-fade.livejournal.com/)'s request "tongue ring". Title from the September 17, 2005 prompt for [](http://31-days.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://31-days.livejournal.com/)**31_days**.

Ichigo doesn't know if he'd rather talk to Shinji or bang his head repeatedly against a wall. That guy just thinks he can show up in Ichigo's life and start telling him who to trust or what to do. Probably thinks he's a badass just because he has a goddamn tongue piercing. And a zanpakutou, and an inner hollow. Whatever.

Shinji’s mouth stretches into an exaggerated, toothy frown. "I don’t give up after just two days. I’m gonna keep bugging you until you say yes.”

Ichigo pulls him outside, furiously yanking him along by the collar. "Not interested, damn it! I told you already, so there's no reason to hang around school anymore!"

"I'm not interested in you or your little group," he turns to leave. "I'm a shinigami!" Weird night, he thinks, shaking his head as if to clear the memory of Shinji and his smug invitation.

"Whatever, you know you don't belong with them. You're fooling yourself if you think they're not just using you. And when they're done…Well, maybe then you'll wish you had made better friends.” That damn creepy smile again.

Ichigo's reiatsu spikes, but it's too late for any more warnings. Shinji shows him the mask and Ichigo slowly starts to piece it together. "I'm like you," he says patiently. "Shinigami and hollow, zanpakutou and mask, stop me if this sounds familiar. There're more of us than you think, and we can help you." Ichigo is dumbfounded.

He scowls. "The hell is that supposed to mean?" Shinji looks vaguely disappointed, sighing audibly. "I knew it. I knew you were too pretty to be smart. Do you need me to spell it out for you, kid?"

"Relax," Shinji says in a low voice. "Every damn hollow in town, and who knows what else, is gonna run over here with you getting all worked up over nothing."

"You're that guy! From earlier!" He blocks the slash reflexively, before realizing there must have been something to block. "Is that a zanpakutou?"

He sits next to Ichigo and introduces himself again. "We should get to know each other better." Like hell we should, Ichigo thinks, as he stares blankly back. Lips stretched over too-large teeth grin at him, eerily.

"My specialty is doing things backwards," the new student announces to the class, and Ichigo couldn't care less. Hirako something, wasn't it? His mouth is weird.


End file.
